The Beginning a Surviving Mobius Prolouge
by AtalentaSonic
Summary: This is an old story it is no longer cannon however I put it back up so those of you who want to read it can read enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_All council members please report to the confrence room for an emergency meeting, I repeat all council members to the confrence room for an emergency meeting, thank you._

_ "_Augh again! This is the third time this week!"said Lexie-Na _how do they expect us to get work done if they keep on calling us in like this?_Lexie-Na agrivadedly shoved her paperwork into her desk and made her way to the confrence room.

On her way there she encountered one of her fellow council members Rita-Le. Who enthusiastically waved when she spotted Lexi-Na.

"Good afternoon Lexie-Na, are you excited for the meeting?"

"No not really, I've barley got any work done this week because of them."

Rita-Le chuckled "Well its our duty as council members to attend these things, and I dont believe this one is is going to be like the other two this week" Rita-Le leaned in closer "I think its going to be about that huge pillar of light last night."

Lexie-Na was confused "What do you mean? There was no pillar of light."

Rita-Le was bewildered by Lexie-Na's response. "How could you not have seen it? The sheer intensity of the light woke me up, and you live even closer to the site where it hit than me.

Lexie-Na shrugged and calmly said "I guess I'm a heavy sleeper." But Lexie-Na was more worried than she let on. She prided herself on knowing everything that happens in Albion, how could she have missed this?

Rita-Le gave her a look and turned away. The rest of the walk to the council room both of them were silent, even though Rita-Le would give Lexie-Na an occasional glance.

They soon apprached the confrence room where they meet two heavily armed guards standing in front of the door.

"Identification?" One of them asked.

Lexie-Na and Rita-Le both pulled out identification cards and guard scanned them. A moment later the scanners made a loud _ding _sound. The guards nodded at each other and moved out of the way.

"Good day to you ladies." Lexie-Nan and Rita-Le both nodded and pushed the doors open.

Inside they found that everyone was already assembled and ready to start. Gala-Na, Mykol, Yanar, and Amon watched them as they made there way to there seats. When they sat down Gala-Na officially started the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I would like to skip the formalities and disscuss the pillar of light last night. Everyone nodded in aggrement.

Lexie-Na couldn't believe it. _Did everyone see that light but me?_ She looked over at Rita-Le who gave her a slight smirk and looked back at Gala-Na.

"Many of you may be wondering what that light was." she paused to collect the puzzled expressions of her fellow council members. "After the that strange phenomenon, we sent the Albion security team in to investigate the site where it hit."

"I'm guessing you found somthing of intrest."said Mykol

"You are correct." answered Gala-Na

There was a sudden knock on the door and one of the guards came in "I am sorry to interupt you Lady Gala-Na but there is someone out here who says you summoned him here."

"Who is it?" asked Gala-Na, slightly aggrivated.

"He says his name is Dr. Finitevus maam."

Gala-Na's expression softened "He has great timing, let him in!"

"Yes maam." he turned around and adressed Dr. Finitevus "You can go in."

A red echidna walked into the room and scowled at the guard. Once the door was closed he made his way to the center of the room. When he was in full light Lexie-Na noticed that he had a bundle of blankets in his arms. She saw a small body stir inside and she giggled.

"Is that yours Fini?" she asked.

Finitevus's muzzle went red "What? No! This isn't mine!" Lexie-Na put her hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing.

"That's enough Lexie-Na." said Gala-Na, she turned to Finitevus "Thank you, for coming, have you finished the tests?"

Finitevus sighed "Yes I have, and its just as we feared."

"What's the problem, and why have you brought this child before us?" asked Yanar.

Gala-Na sighed "This child was at the sight of where the beam of light hit. It beared the symbol of the goddess Aurora. Just to be safe we sent it to Dr. Finitevus to run some tests. I thought that everything would check out to be normal, but I was sadley mistaken. "

"Wait! Your saying that this is a child of the goddess Aurora?" said Mykol.

Finitevus looked away "According to my tests I took, yes."

Mykol narrowed his eyes "I'm sorry Finitevus, but I don't- GAH!"

Everyone gasped. Mykol was surrounded by a white glow and was slowly rising out of his chair.

"H-hey whats going on!" The other council members rushed over to Mykol and tried to get him down without any luck.

While everyone else was trying to get Mykol down Lexie-Na heard giggling. She looked over noticed that the the babys eyes were glowing white the exact same shade that was surrounding Mykol.

Lexie-Na understood what was going onshe ran over to the child "Put him down!" she demanded.

The child looked over at Lexie-Na and it's eyes slowly went back to normal. As soon as the flow of energy was stopped the glow around Mykol dissapeared, and he fell down on top of Amon and Yanar.

"W-what was that?"

Dr. Finitevus smirked "I told you didn't I?"

"Everyone back in your seats!" said Gala-Na. "We need to discuss what we are going to do about this." Everyone obediently went back to there seats and awaited her next word.

Gala-Na sighed and looked worried "Dr. Finitevus what else is this child capable of?"

"With the results I got, I wouldn't be suprised if that was just the beggining of its abilities." said Finitevus.

"I see... If that is the case then I think the only humane thing to do at this point is to destroy it." Everyone gasped.

Yanar slammed his fist on the table. "What are you thinking! It is only a child it has its whole life ahead of it! Have you no heart?"

"I do have a heart! If the dark leigion, or the growing threat of Dr. Robotnick were to discover this kind of power we would all perish! Gala-Na's voice softened "I dont't like the idea of killing it either, but we would be saving it from a much worse fate at the hands of someone else.

Yanar looked like he wanted to say something else but he decided not to "Fine, if you want to kill and innocent child so be it!"

Gala-Na guiltily looked down"Now if there are no more objections Finitevus you know what to-"

"WAIT!" screamed Lexie-Na. Everyone fell silent and gave Lexie-Na there attention. Lexie-Na was just as suprised as everyone else with her outburst, but she knew she couldn't let them kill that child."

Even though Lexie-Na didn't quite know what she was saying she continued "What if we hid it from our enemys. Somewhere were they would not be able to find it!"

Gala-Na calmly said "There is nowhere in this world that would be safe for it. No matter what our enemys will be able to detect that power."

"Then what about another world?" Lexie-Na didn't know how crazy that sounded until it left her lips.

"Another world? Bah! That's ridicules, no one can travel to another world its impossible!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that." said Amon "Our species has been able to make incredable things. I think with enough power and raw materials we can make something to travel through worlds.

Rita-Le quickly added "I second that motion!" Lexie-Na couldn't believe it they were accually helping her fight for that childs life!

"Silence!" ordered Gala-Na "Are you forgeting that this is a goddess's child? It would be immpossible for it to fit in with whatever species lives in that world!

"Then we would need to send someone with the child to guide it." said Yanar.

"And who on Mobius would be willing to do that?" said Gala-Na getting agrivated.

Lexie-Na looked around hopefully for someones answer, but her hopes were crushed when no one said anything. _No, we've come this far we can't just give up! _Then it hit her Lexie-Na knew what she needed to do. She took a deep breath and stood up "I'll do it Gala-Na, I'll guide the child" Everyone looked at her in shook, especially Gala-Na.

Gala-Na regained her composure "You do understand what you will be giving up if you do this right?"

"I know." said Lexie-Na

"Once your there there's no turning back. You will never be able to see your family, friends, or home ever again. You will also be forbidden to tell the child about our existance, and her abilities. Are you sure you can go through with that?

Every word Gala-Na spoke felt like weight on Lexie-Na's shoulders, but she knew she had to do this for the childs sake. "Yes I can," she finally managed.

Then the matter is resolved. Dr. Finitevus inform the science department about there new project, and put the child in the nursery. No harm is to come to it tonight.

"Yes maam." said Dr. Finitevus as he started to leave. Before he went out the door he looked back at Lexie-Na. A pained look came across his face. He stayed like that for a second and reluctantly left the room.

Gala-Na turned back to the council "You are all dismissed and remember... This meeting never happened."

_**Later**_

Lexie-Na was in her house packing up her things. There was no telling when the science department would finish the machine but she wanted to be ready for when it happened. She came across a picture of her with her family. She picked it up and a tear fell down her cheek.

She never thought that she would have never thought that something like this would ever happen to her. Leaving everything behind to care for a goddess's child, she must have been crazy.

She couldn't stop thinking about what happened at that meeting. She could not believe that she said what she said, It was almost like someone... or something was speaking through her. Before she could put much thought into that she her doorbell rang.

"It's open!" she yelled thankful that she could talk to someone to get her mind off of the day's events. But when she saw who came in it just made her even more anxious.

"It's me." said Dr. Finitevus.

Lexie-Na looked down "Hello Finitevus, please come in."

Finitevus closed the door behind him and made his way over to the couch. He sat down and Lexie-Na did the same. There was silence for a moment until Finitevus finally asked "Did you go see you parents?"

"Yes, mother cried alittle but accepted it in the end. She even gave me her old hand carven chest as a parting gift."

"She loved chest its hard to believe she would ever part with it." said Finitevus. there was more silence until Finitevus reached into his pocket and pulled out a pure gold sun and moon pendent, and placed it in Lexie-Na's hand.

Lexie-Na held it up so it dangled in front of her face "Finitevus.. it's beautiful!"

"The symbol of Aurora, it was on the child when she was brought to me. I think its best that you take it with you, just in case."

"Thank you Finitevus" Lexie-Na paused and squeezed the pendent "I'll miss you so much."

Finitevus leaned in closser "Lexie... I don't want you to leave."

Lexie-Na cupped her hands under his chin "It's my duty I have to do this." she leaned in closer and kissed him.

When she moved away a tear streamed down her cheek "I love you Finitevus."

A weary expression appeared on his face "I love you too Lexie."


	2. Chapter 2

Lexie-Na was running down to the science department, she had just got the call about a week ago that that they had finished the machine and that she was to pack her things come down today. The fact that they wouldn't give her any more information about the matter frustrated Lexie-Na but she knew it was for the best.

When Lexie-Na finally reached the door to the lab she took a shaky breath _This is it there's no turning back._ She slowly grabbed the door handle and was about to push it open when another hand grabbed hers.

She jerked her head to see who the hand belonged to and saw that it was none other than Dr. Finitevus.

"Finitevus!" she exclaimed "What are you-"

Before she could finish Finitevus yanked her hand off of the handle and ran into a random supply closet dragging Lexie-Na with him. Once they were inside he checked for anyone who might be in the halls. When he saw that no one was there he closed the door leaving just the two of them.

"What is the meaning of this!" screamed Lexie-Na "If you think you can stop me from doing this your-"

"Shhh! Be quiet or they'll hear you." Whispered Finitevus.

"Well I'm sorry for not expecting to be dragged into a supply closet today."

Dr. Finitevus sighed "Listen Lexie I didn't bring you here to argue with you."

"Then why did you drag me in here." She said in a cold tone.

"I brought you in here to give you this." Said Dr. Finitevus as he reached into his bag and brought out a black velvet pouch.

"What is it?" asked Lexie-Na

He undid the ties and turned the bag upside down making a white shining jewel fall out on his hand.

"A chaos emerald!" Exclaimed Lexie-Na "Where did you get that."

They gave this emerald so I could use it to experiment with my chaos syphon suit. No one is supposed to know I have it."

"Why are you giving it to me then?"

Because unlike everyone else, I know even if you hid that child it would still be found one way or another. You have thought of that to haven't you?"

Lexie-Na opened her mouth like she was about to say something but closed it realizing Dr. Finitevus was right. She couldn't say that she never thought about the child being discovered. But deep down she knew Finitevus was right, some way somehow the child was going to be discovered. Weather it was someone on Mobius or someone in the new world she was going to.

Finitevus noticed the discomfort on Lexie-Na's face and went on "That's why I'm giving this to you so when that time comes the child can protect itself. And…" looked away and blushed "Maybe one day it can use the emeralds power to bring you back." Even though she was mad at him for dragging her in a closet she couldn't help but fell moved by what he said.

"Finitevus… I… You… Thank you."

They both jumped when someone started persistently knocking on the door.

"Hey, who's in there? Unlock this door immediately!"

Dr. Finitevus quickly put a small chip on the chaos emerald and it suddenly morphed into what looked like a piece of quartz.

Dr Finitevus smiled "It's my own invention just in case anyone checks your bags." He quickly put it back into its velvet pouch and stuffed it into Lexie-Nas bag."

"Goodbye Lexie-Na." said Finitevus.

Before Lexie-Na could say anything else the door burst open revealing a brilliant white light it kept on shining brighter and brighter while everything around her started to disappear…..

"Mommy mommy wake up! Guess what today is!"

Lexie-Na bolted upright startling the little girl standing right next to her bed. Lexie-Na quickly took notice and smiled reassuring her that everything was fine.

"Oh let me see" said Lexie-Na as she pretended to think, making the little girl giggle. "Could today be your fourth birthday." The girl clapped her hands together and excitedly nodded and sat down at the edge of the bed.

Hey mommy, you said that I could see inside that box when I'm older. Since I'm older now can I see what's inside?

Lexie-Na chuckled "Nice try, but you're going to have to be much older than four to look inside."

"How about four and a half?"

"Nicki."

"What about five?"

"NICKI!"

Nicki seemed startled by her mother's sudden sternness and guiltily looked down. Lexie-Na sighed "I didn't mean to be harsh with you, but what's in that box is strictly a secret and that's that. Now go run along and play."

Nicki didn't look convinced but did as she was told and left the room. Lexie-Na let out a sigh and got out of bed. The truth was that she didn't want to think about Nicki getting older. Eventually Nicki was going to find out about who she is. She heard Dr. Finitevus's words in her head _even if you hid that child, it would still be found one way or another. _

Lexie-Na picked up a comb and started to brush it through her long dark hair. _Not if she finds out who she is first. _Just then Richard came into the room "Morning Lexie how are you?"

Richard was Lexie-Na's husband, she married him about two years ago. His old wife died in a case of D.U.I. Ever since then her and Nicki were living with him and his son Michel. "I'm doing fine, where have you been?"

"Getting the birthday girl her cake." He said as he hung up his jacket.

"I hate to bother you." Said Lexie-Na "But can you go out one more time and get something for me?"

"Uh sure, what do you want me to get."

"Lexie-Na smiled "A _special _birthday present for Nicki."

**Later**

Nicki sat before her family in the kitchen admiring a round purple polka dotted birthday cake with four lit candles on top of it.

"Happy birthday Nicki make a wish!"

"Okay!" Nicki closed her eyes and thought for a moment. She smiled and took in a deep breath, but before she could release it someone else blew out the candles for her. Disappointment spread on Nicki's face which was followed by anger. She jerked her head in the direction the breath came from and saw her older step brother Michel looking very pleased with himself.

"Why did you do that!?" screamed Nicki.

"First come first serve, and besides you would have wished for something stupid like more of those sonic comics."

"There not stupid!"

Lexie-Na sighed knowing that she was going to have to referee another fight. But it became more than a fight when Michel pushed Nicki off her chair and onto the floor.

Lexie-Na was about to scream at Michel until there was a sudden change in the air around them. Lexie-Na looked over at Nicki and saw she had tears streaming down her face and was slowly getting up.

Lexie-Na knew what was coming, but before she could calm her down Nicki screamed "I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GO AWAY!" As soon as she finished that sentence a glow appeared in Nicki's eyes, and the cake suddenly exploded.

Bits of frosting and cake flew in all directions and hit everything (mostly Michel). Lexie-Na looked over at where the cake used to be and back at Nicki. Nicki was looking at the mess in disbelief when she saw her mother starring at her she ran out of the room.

Lexie-Na chased after her ignoring the yells coming from Richard and Michel back in the kitchen. She ran up to Nicki's room and slowly opened the door.

"Nicki?" she quietly said "Are you in here?"

She heard a small whimper come from the corner of the room and she looked over and saw Nicki crying into a blanket that was wrapped around her. Lexie-Na cautiously walked over to the crying child and sat down beside her. As soon as she did that Nicki plunged her head into Lexie-Na's lap.

"Mommy I'm so sorry." cried Nicki

"What are you sorry for?" asked Lexie-Na.

"I wanted something bad to happen to Mike, and the cake exploded on him."

"That was not your fault."

"Then why do I feel like it was?"

Lexie-Na hesitated. She hated the fact that she had to lie to Nicki about something like this, but it was the only way to keep her safe. "Someone probably put some fire crackers in the cake as a prank, but it wasn't your fault." Lexie-Na looked at Nicki hopefully but she didn't look convinced.

Lexie-Na sighed "Nicki wait right here." Nicki nodded her head while Lexie-Na walked out of the room. A few moments later she came back with a big wrapped box in her hands.

"Here Nicki this is for you."

Nicki's face brightened up "You got me a present!"

"Yes, I did" said Lexie-Na as she handed Nicki the plainly wrapped box." now listen I had to go through a lot to convince your father to get this for you. So before you even open it I want you to promise me that you will never use it unless I am with you.

"I promise."

"Good, now you may open it."

Nicki excitedly unwrapped the gift, and tore the lid off the box revealing a bamboo bow and a handful of arrows. Nicki's face went from excitement to confusion. She picked it up and tugged on the string.

"What is this mommy?"

"It's a bow and those small spears are called arrows." Said Lexie-Na "They are very good weapons. If you will let me, I want to teach you how to use them.

"Very good weapons." Nicki repeated as she turned the bow around in her hands. "Why would I need a weapon?"

"That doesn't matter." Said Lexie-Na "Do you want me to teach you how to use them or not?"

Nicki thought for a moment until she finally smiled and nodded her head.

Lexie-Na chuckled "That's my girl." And pulled her into a hug.

When Lexie-Na let Nicki go she saw something she didn't notice before. There was a comic book page sticking out from underneath a blanket, with a very familiar echidna on it.

"Nicki what's that?" Asked Lexie-Na as she slowly pointed to the comic book.

"That's just sonic comic ninety four I just got it today."

"Lexie-Na ran over to the comic book and ripped it away from the blanket and her suspicions were confirmed. The echidna she saw was and he looked like he was trying to syphon knuckles chaos powers. _Was he crazy!?_

Lexie-Na started frantically reading through the pages looking more worried with each page she read. Nicki noticed her mother's discomfort and walked over to join her. But by the time she sat down Lexie-Na was already done reading.

Nicki peaked at the page that she was on "I hope he's that guys okay she said" as she pointed to a unconscious echidna in the background.

A teary eyed Lexie-Na looked over at Nicki "I do to child, I do to."


	3. Chapter 3

"L-Lady Lexie-Na! I had no idea it was you in here, my apologies." He looked at Dr. Finitevus and back Lexie-Na "If you two wanted privacy all you had to do was ask."

"What!" screamed Lexie-Na "If you think I would ever do something so unprofessional-"

Dr. Finitevus put a hand on Lexie-Na's shoulder "No one does Lexie-Na." He said sympathetically and he turned back to the echidna at the door."Listen Percy we were just saying our goodbyes, nothing else."

"Well okay but shouldn't Lexie-Na be at the science wing right now, I heard they were looking for her."

"They're looking for me?" Lexie-Na looked up at a clock and found she was over ten minutes late_. _She quickly grabbed her bags and burst out of the room, without looking back.

As she raced through the halls she could almost feel the gaze of Dr. Finitevus on her back, but did not stop until she burst through the doors of the science wing.

If anyone was surprised with her sudden entrance only a few showed it. Everyone was too busy doing final checks on two large posts that stood tall in the middle of the laboratory. She took a few steps forward and jumped when she heard someone call her name. She looked in the direction where the voice came from and saw Gala-Na walking toward her looking aggravated.

"You're late." Gala-Na hissed.

"Sorry, I had some important business I needed to take care of." Said Lexie-Na calmly.

"Important enough to miss this?"

"Well it doesn't look like you guys are on time either."

Gala-Na looked back at the scientists who were still busily working on the machine and back to Lexie-Na "I do not have time to argue with you on such things." she growled "Go wait over there until we are finished." And with that she stormed off.

Lexie-Na glared at Gala-Ns until she was out of sight and reluctantly walked over to the bench she had pointed to. She saw another echidna sitting there and it was not till she got closer that she noticed that it was her friend Rita-Le cooing with the baby.

Relieved to finally see a friendly face Lexie-Na rushed over "Hey Rita!" Rita-Le looked up and smiled when she saw Lexie-Na.

"Lexie your finally here. I was wondering when you'd come."

Lexie-Na sat down next to her and smiled at the baby "You get stuck with babysitting duty?"

Rita-Le chuckled "Kind of, I came here to say goodbye to you but they told me to take care of the it while they were working on the machine."

"I'm sorry I hope that it hasn't been too much trouble."

"No it's perfectly fine." Rita-Le as she looked back at the baby and stared at it longingly "Have you given it a name yet?"

Lexie-Na smiled "Yes, I have. I named her Nicki-Na after my grandmother, Nicki for short."

Rita-Le smiled and her voice softened "Hello Nicki." Her look saddened and tears formed in her eyes.

"Rita if you don't like the name, I can-"

"Just promise you won't forget me, okay!" Sobbed Rita-Le

"Rita why would I ever forget you?" Rita-Le smiled "Thank you for being such a good friend to me all these years." said Lexie-Na.

Lexie-Na felt something wet stream down the side of her cheek. She brought her hand up to her face and found that she was crying too.

Rita-Le chuckled and pulled Lexie-Na into a hug "Thank you for everything."

Lexie-Na heard an "ahem" behind her and pulled away from Rita-Le to look over her shoulder and saw Gala-Na standing behind her. "It's time to go"

Lexie-Na took the child and reluctantly left Rita-Le's side to follow Gala-Na who led her to the two posts. Right as Lexie-Na started walking up the steps she felt a sharp pain in her arm jerked her head to see that one of the scientists had injected something into it. She quickly yanked it away and immediately regretted it when her arm throbbed painfully. "What was that!" she yelled

"It was something to help you adapt to the changes that are going to take place." Said the scientist.

"Changes?" but before Lexie-Na could ask any more questions she was dragged over to the machine by Gala-Na.

The machine started to hum and the two posts started to glow and bright shimmering light appeared between them.

"We're ready when you are." yelled a scientist. Lexie-Na turned around and took one last look at her own world.

Her gaze stopped however when she saw Dr. Finitevus standing at the entrance. He had a serious expression on his face, but when he noticed that Lexie-Na had spotted him he forced a small smile. Lexie-Na gave him a nod and her grip tightened on her bag that had the chaos emerald in it and turned back to the portal.

She took a deep breath and nother tear streamed down her cheek as she slowly stepped forward and was engulfed by an intense light.

"MOM!"

"Huh!?"

"I've been calling you for a while now, couldn't you hear me?" said an aggravated Nicki.

"I'm sorry hon." said Lexie-Na "I've just been lost in thought, what did you want to tell me?"

Nicki's face softened "I'm done with my shooting practice. I think we should go home it's getting late."

Lexie-Na looked up at the sky, and sure enough the sun was already setting and the sky was a brilliant shade of red. _Was I thinking that long?_

Lexie-Na shakily got up minding her aching muscles, turned around, and started to walk home. Nicki followed her but kept a cautious eye on who she thought was her mother.

"So how did you shoot today?"

Nicki sighed "I've done better, why you can't let me get a scope for this thing?"

Sweat trickled down Lexie-Na's face even though the dusk air was crisp and cool "Because Nicki,… scopes…. weigh you down. Lexie-Na stumbled and would have fallen if Nicki wouldn't have caught her on the way down.

"Mom! Something's wrong, you haven't been acting like yourself today!"

"Nicki nothing's wrong I'm just….. a little…. AHHH!"

"MOM!"

Lexie-Na's chest was bursting with pain. She clutched her chest and felt her heart beating rapidly. She lurched backward in pain and fell out of Nicki's arms and on to the hard dirt road.

The pain was unbearable, it felt like her chest was ripping itself apart. Lexie-Na curled into a ball and started hyperventilating.

"MOM!" screamed Nicki as she crouched down and grabbed her hand "It's going to be alright! I'm going to run and get help!" Her mother groaned in response.

Lexie-Na cracked one of her eyes open and the last thing she saw, was Nicki running full speed towards the house. At that moment in all of her pain she could only think of two words. _It's time._

Her vision went fuzzy and the last thing she heard were quick footsteps and yelling. her eyes rolled back into her head and she blacked out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERES NOTHING ELSE YOU CAN DO!"

"_Huh?"_

"I'm sorry sir but there's been too much damage done, the only thing we could do now is make her as comfortable as possible."

_"Richard?"_

_ "_Lexie!" Richard abandoned his argument with the surgeon and ran to Lexie-Na's side "Thank goodness I thought I would never be able to talk to you again." said Richard as he gently stroked his wife's hand.

Lexie-Na cracked her eyes open to see a dimly lit hospital room. She could tell she was in the ICU, when she saw the extensive variety of emergency care equipment that surrounded her.

"Everything is going to be fine." Insisted Richard. But by the look in his eyes Lexie-Na could tell that something was wrong. She tried to turn over in her bed but found that she didn't have the strength to do it, so she just slumped back to the way she was and looked back over to Richard.

When she looked past him she saw a hand carven box, on a table, that stood out with all the medical equipment surrounding it. Lexie-Na managed a small smile "_My mother's box."_ she whispered.

Richard jerked his head behind him and chuckled weakly "Yeah Nicki insisted that we bring it with us."

Lexie-Na suddenly remembered that she had a job that needed to be done.

"Richard."

"Yea?"

"Please bring Nicki in here, I need to speak to her in private."

Read surviving mobius to figure out what happens next!


End file.
